


Jules Ricciardo and Uncle Seb conquer the World (or, at least, the Paddock)

by NilleBrein1997, prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 paddock, Family, Other, uncle seb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Daniel and Elle have important meetings to go to, so Uncle Seb is put in charge of Honey Badger jr (set in the 2018 season)





	

“And now we go to Ted, who’s around the Paddock at the moment?”  
“Yes. Well, coming towards me, oh my, it’s Sebastian Vettel with Jules Ricciardo! I’ll just...Seb! Can we interfere for a moment?” Seb smiled.  
“Of course!” He replied, resting Jules on his hip.  
“Are you on babysitting duty today?” Ted enquired. Seb laughed and said  
“Yes, Mummy and Daddy Honey Badger are busy, so it’s fun times with Uncle Seb” Jules laughed and tried to reach for Ted’s microphone.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Have a lovely day both of you” Seb and Jules thanked Ted as they carried on walking, almost walking straight into Stoffel.  
“Jules!”  
“OFFEL!” Stoffel smiled as the young boy mispronounced his name. Seb and Stoffel shook hands.  
“Hey, Seb. Do you want me to take over for a bit?”  
“No, you’re good. Dan’s in a meeting with Christian and Elle needed to go somewhere, so he got left in my very capable hands”. Whilst all this conversation was going on, Jules was becoming increasingly more and more bored.  
“Ice crea?” He asked suddenly, interrupting Seb and Stoffel’s intense conversation about one of the kerbs.  
“Well, we’re about to go and find Mummy and Daddy so we can all have lunch. Why don’t you ask Uncle Kimi for Ice Cream next time you see him?”  
“Ok.” The little boy replied. 

Ever since Daniel and Elle had brought Jules to the Paddock, he had charmed everybody in sight. Even Bernie’s ice cold heart melted at the sight of the little boy, who had clearly inherited his Father’s smile. The trio parted ways, as Stoffel had to go and have lunch with his Engineer while he was briefed about free practice. Seb and Jules carried on through the Paddock, until they reached the impressive Red Bull energy station. Seb could see Daniel in a very intense conversation with Christian. Before he could do anything, Jules had let go of his hand and was running into the building and jumping on his Father’s lap. Seb quickly walked in so he could reclaim Jules, but Daniel didn’t mind. He and Christian were just finishing their conversation, so Jules interruption had given them a good place to stop. Christian greeted Seb, then left them to enjoy their lunch. They chatted for a while, when Elle ran in flustered.  
“I know I’m late! I’m sorry, my meeting overran! Hey kiddo!” She kissed Jules’ forehead before sitting down next to Daniel.  
“Don’t worry about it, babe. These things happen” Daniel said calmly. He could always calm her down.

So, that day, Jules Ricciardo and his trusty accomplice Uncle Seb conquered the Paddock. And their massive lunch at the Red Bull Energy Station.


End file.
